The Savoir
by Startrekkinwiththe Doc at 221B
Summary: Peter has a problem. And he needs a savoir. The Doctor might just be the one he's looking for.
1. Chapter 1

The quiet night was dark, and cold. Cold enough, that when you spoke, hot steam rose from your words, making you look like a dragon. Peter knew this, but still ran away. Ran away from a warm, snapping fire. Ran from a family whose hearts were filled with tender love. He ran into the forest, it filled his raw nose with the smell of crisp leaves. He stumbled over dirty broken logs, getting mouth fulls of frosty,gray Earth. After what had seemed like years of running,but had only been about a mile, he collapsed next to a weathered old tree. Each breath stung his raw nose, and his lungs felt ready to burst, his heart beat faster then his heavy brain could calculate. After catching his breath, he scooted closer to the tree, the seat of his trousers felt chilled as he did so. He settled his head on the rough bark. The dark was all around, he couldn't make out anything, he heard nothing, all he had was his nose. And he smelled chill, burning chill mixed with the oder of decaying leaves and dirty oak. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm, the fuzzy blue sleeve of his sweater did as well as it could to keep the goosebumps gone. Peter thought over what had just happened. He could not do it alone, he needed a savoir. Anyone brave would do. He whispered a certain word to himself, growing steadily louder the more he said it. "Help." Steam rose into the black. "Help." Sharp icy air entered his mouth. "Help!" Now cold stung all over, because he had stood. Freezing air blew into his nose with the scent of the November forest, his lungs filled, and he threw his head back, and bellowed into the dark unforgiving night, "SOMEBODY HELP!"


	2. Chapter two

"Did you hear that?" A man wearing an odd combination of a bow tie and a bathing suit sat on the beach. A red haired women in a blue bikini tilted down her matching sunglasses, and said, " What are you talking about, nobody else is here, and I would have heard if it was Rory, he's so loud." A sandy haired man next to her furrowed his eyebrows, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it wisely instead. The green ocean roared mightily, and the smell of salt was all around. The beach only had sand, a few rocks,sun, two people, and one Doctor. Oh, and a blue box sat close by. "What do you mean you didn't-" The one called Doctor was cut off by the women, "I think you've had way to much Sun." The Doctor sat up, and yawned, and then said, "You can't listen well enough to hear it, but I can, and we've got to help." He began to stand, brushing sand off as he did. "Doctor, you can't go answering random thoughts, or whatever it is." Rory thought it was it was safe to speak,"I agree with Amy, you can't do that, what kinds of crazy trouble could we get into for answering someone's thoughts?" Both humans had seen what kind of crazy trouble putting a stick out of place could cause. "Too bad, let's go!" With that, he walked into the blue box only to peek out again, and cry,"No dilly dallying, let's come along ponds!" Then he disappeared into the box. Amy and Rory looked at each other, and they both knew they had to come along like good little ponds. "He'll kill himself if we don't go." That was all Rory had to say to convince Amy. They jumped up, and went into blue box. A few minutes later a whirling noise filled the air, and the blue box disappeared. Now silence, save for crashing waves, filled the beach. But, the beach was not empty.A blond haired women peeked out from behind one of the few rocks. She smiled and kissed a watch like device. Tears stung her blue eyes. "Oh, Jack Harkness, I'll have to tell him thanks." She shook her head, "He looks so different, got a big chin,like the bow tie though." She stood there a moment, smelling sea and remembering. "How I miss it." She turned, and pressed a button on the watch, and was gone. The beach became truly empty, apparently unaware of the undying love that had been in its presence.


End file.
